The most widely used on-site wastewater treatment systems for individual households have traditionally been either septic systems or aerobic treatment units. Septic systems generally include a septic tank followed by a leaching tile field or a similar absorption device located downstream, but physically on-site of the individual residence. The septic tank allows for larger/heavier solids in the sewage to settle out within the tank, while anaerobic bacteria partially degrade the organic material in the waste. The discharge from the septic tank is further treated by dispersion into the soil through any number of soil absorption devices, such as a leaching tile field, whereby bacteria in the soil continue the biodegradation process.